A refrigerated display case of this kind is disclosed in DE 20 2006 007 152 U1. In this known refrigerated display case, there are two side stand modules, which are embodied in a C-shape composed of two vertical stand profiles with a U-shaped cross-section and upper and lower crossbeams affixed thereto by welding. The lower crossbeam is inserted into a pan-like bottom module and can be screw-mounted there during the installation. For this purpose, the bottom pan, which also contains a heat exchanger and a fan assembly, must have a correspondingly stable construction that is suitable for the installation of the stand module, which entails a relevant amount of work.
WO 2011/074994 A1 and WO 2011/074993 A1 disclose refrigerated display cases with a C-shaped cross-section and with bottom cover panels, rear wall cover panels, and top cover panels between which an air curtain is produced. The cover panels together with the side walls form a body of the unit, which rests on the floor by means of feet.
In general, such refrigerated display cases have a C-shaped cross-section, in which it is difficult to meet the requirements of a stable construction with the simplest possible mounting of the cover panels and cooling components while simultaneously taking into account a cooling chamber that can be used efficiently.
In the applicant's previously unpublished PCT/EP2013/066456, in a significant contrast with the previously known construction of refrigerated display cases, a modularly constructed refrigerated display case arrangement is disclosed in which each module has two C-shaped side frames, each having a vertical profile and a forward-protruding lower horizontal profile and an upper horizontal profile respectively mounted thereto. The lower horizontal profiles are provided with feet that rest on the floor, while cover panels with thermally insulating plate-shaped elements are mounted to the inside of the side frames oriented toward the cooling chamber. This design of the refrigerated display case provides a stable construction with a good thermally insulating encapsulation at the back as well as at the top and bottom; in order to increase stability, support profiles are installed between the lower and upper horizontal profiles, spaced apart from the rear vertical profiles and with the interposition of thermally insulating elements. This basic construction, with C-frames that are capable of bearing a load to which the cover panels are mounted and on which thermal components of the rear wall assembly, the top assembly, and the bottom assembly are supported, already offers significant advantages with regard to the construction and function of the refrigerated display case as compared to the previously existing prior art.